


From the Desk of Dr. Kozaky

by Dragonexx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Comedy, Dark World, Fantasy, Horror, Research, Satire, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Side Story, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonexx/pseuds/Dragonexx
Summary: Before I present the fruits of my studies, a summary of this series of projects is in order. At the behest of our most glorious and dear leader King Brron (may his reign be eternal and absolute!), my team and I have been sent out of our own magnificent realm to assay the residents of other inferior realms, their nature and their capabilities, and to assess their possibilities as an asset or threat to our most holy and divine cause. I shall be examining their origins, traits, capabilities, society, and value. Without any further hurdles to clear, the research follows.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! Monsters





	1. Junk and Scrap

Before I present the fruits of my studies, a summary of this series of projects is in order. At the behest of our most glorious and dear leader King Brron (may his reign be eternal and absolute!), my team and I have been sent out of our own magnificent realm to assay the residents of other inferior realms, their nature and their capabilities, and to assess their possibilities as an asset or threat to our most holy and divine cause. I shall be examining their origins, traits, capabilities, society, and value. Without any further hurdles to clear, the research follows.

* * *

 _Origins:_ While Junk and Scrap are technically two subsets of creatures, they’re close enough in nature that they're worth including in the same project. These are mechanical creatures, though not all possess Machine natures (this is important to remember!). Though they obviously do not reproduce sexually, they are not assembled or built either, or at least, not in the ways one typically might think. They are not deliberately built, but form spontaneous from mechanical, metallic, and electronic parts that have been discarded*. These monsters are most often found in the lower depths of Emeraldopolis, more colloquially known as Kosmotown, though they can also be found on various trash planets and ship graveyards. For reasons unknown, despite the greater amount of materials available in those environments, the are far more common on populated words than on waste planets.  
  
What triggers process isn’t a well understood one. I could not gather any such information on them. The monsters themselves could not provide such details, even under intense inquiry. However, the process itself is fascinating. Pieces of scrap and junk in piles begin to spontaneously animate, slowly pulling themselves together to form a body. Their appears to be no pattern to the forms one might take, or if there is one, my inquiries have not yet discerned one. The assembly process once it begins takes anywhere from one day to three weeks. The actual final size of the newborn creature seems irrelevant. Scrap and Junk monsters seem to instinctively know when this process is beginning and take steps to make sure the area is kept safe during that time.  
  
This process seems to be unnecessary however. In secret, I entered a birthing site and took steps to interfere with the assembly process. Scattering the assembling parts proved pointless, the part would quickly resume the position it had been in, or if incapable of returning a substitute would quickly be found. Other processes proved ineffective. Introducing acidic compounds or accelerating the rust process yielded no results. Magnets provided no results (in fact normally ferrous materials were for the duration of the assembly rendered non-ferrous, as I discovered), and neither did the small EMP device I detonated at one point.  
  
I hypothesize that compete destruction of the assembling parts, most likely through melting them down. Disappointingly, I was unable to test this theory. However, another experiment of mine did provide me with some interesting finds.  
  
I happened upon an assembly process that was nearing completion. In a moment of inspiration, I introduced the remains of one of these monsters that had expired during an inquiry session into the middle of the parts. These parts were amazingly incorporated into the new monster, producing a much stronger monster than what would have normally formed. This discovery will be expanded upon in later sections.  
  
 _Traits and Capabilities:_ Scrap and Junk monsters have no substantial physical needs. They do not breath, nor do they require any sort of sustenance. They do not sleep either. Where they draw energy from is not known as through careful disassembly, I discovered that mechanical parts that would ordinarily function as power sources are completely inert in a living subject. I hypothesize that the animating force that brings them to life also alleviates these needs.  
  
Where it gets more interesting is their capacity for adaptation, which also serves as a means of recovery. These monsters are capable of incorporating new parts into their body, in order to recover from injuries or to improve their combat capabilities.  
  
In order to put these abilities to the test, I incited several Dark World soldiers to loudly assault a birthing site. As expected, the Scrap and Junk monsters rushed to the defense, and I was able to observe these amazing capabilities firsthand from a safe and secluded vantage point.  
  
The process is incredibly quick, capable of discarding damaged or unwanted parts and attaching new appendages to adapt to changing battle condition. The soldiers were defeated somewhat quicker than I had expected** but the encounter provided many more new discoveries.  
  
These monsters are amazingly resilient, though in differing ways to what one typically might expect. Even if their bodies are torn apart, they are capable of recovering from what might be assumed to be otherwise fatal injures, as I observed the defenders aiding their injured comrades by adding new material to be incorporated. Even being reduced to a single appendage didn’t stop one from recovering.  
  
 _Assessment:_ The Scrap and Junk creatures most valuable traits as assets is their adaptive ability. Their capabilities as laborers should not be understated. The would be capable of handling numerous jobs, simply providing them with the proper components. Additionally, should the mechanism by which they come into being be discovered and harnessed, the recycling of discarded devices and scrap metal would be a great asset both financially and militarily to Dark World.  
  
Expanding on this, their capabilities as soldiers fighting for the glory of Dark World is immense. Their nature means that they can be employed in a variety of situations and circumstances, simply supplying them with the proper used materials.  
  
 _Countermeasures:_ Though their abilities seem formidable, they are not without their own weaknesses. A lack of materials to incorporate leaves them without options, and limits their ability to recover from damage. Likewise, repeated damage over a short period of time, even if recovered, seems to deplete whatever force animates them, eventually causing them to expire. Additionally, my hypothesis about compete destruction of the body still seems plausible, though only further experimentation will confirm or deny this.  
  
  
  
*This reminds me of a type of creature in Prime legend. I believe it was called a Tsukomogami. This bears further investigation...  
  
**Later examination of records indicated they were all from the same village, meaning this reflects poorly on the quality of that village. Reprocessing of the village might be in order, refer to document XVIIIC, page 92.


	2. The Gusto Tribe

As a forwards, my period of observation of the Gusto Tribe occurred slightly before and during a period of conflict with a group of fiends inferior to glorious Dark World known as the Fabled. Despite the wretched presence of a group of fiends* that have not submitted to the perfect rule of our sublime and wonderful Brron (may his reign be eternal and absolute!) my brilliance and fortitude allows me ignore the nauseating conditions and present my research as objectively as possible.  
  
 _Origins:_ The Gusto tribe are primitive and uncivilized barbarians who have absolutely no respect for the glorious rule of Fiends, even lesser, inferior, base, pathetic fiends like the Fabled. They make their primary home in a mountain range, with the “capital” (if such a pathetic excuse for a city can even be called such) located within the swampy Mist Valley. They are not the first to reside in this area, they are the heirs to an older tribe known _most creatively_ as the Mist Valley Tribe.  
  
 _Traits and Capabilities:_ Unlike their predecessors, the Gusto Tribe are more humanoid, with all the traits that implies. They reproduce sexually, and without magical augmentation have lifespans within the expected range. However, several key differences are notable as my inquiries have revealed. Their internal body structure has quite a lot in common with avian creatures, especially their lungs, which in addition to air sacs have increased capacity and ability to process and absorb oxygen. This, in addition to slightly larger and stronger hearts allows them to survive at high altitudes without much issue. These traits also allow them increased endurance and more resistance to fatigue. Their bones are also similar in type to birds, being “hollow” but denser. Finally, their eyes all bear the symbol of their tribe. While I initially assumed this ugly marking to be cosmetic, it does seem to serve a purpose in enhancing vision, granting them the visual acuity of a hawk.  
  
As their tribe name most uncreatively suggests, they Gusto tribe focuses on wind magic. They draw power not just from the blowing wind, but from the natural world in general, which they attempt to live in harmony with. This most definitely contributes to their barbaric nature if they’re ignoring such wonderfully untapped resources. Regardless, this (idiotic) practice culminates in the use of familiar magic, taking various animals around the area as their familiars**. The Gusto are capable of enhancing this bond, increase the power and size of their familiar, which in a sort of feedback loop, increases their own abilities as well.  
  
However, their main abilities still remain air magic, commanding wind, lightning, and the weather. As they draw power from the blowing wind around them, this can allow them to to essentially “ramp up” over the course of a battle, growing more powerful the stronger the winds are around them. In a full on storm, the Gusto are a force to be reckoned with***. They are capable of a variety of techniques and abilities using these winds, including further enhancement of their own physical abilities, and disruption of magic.  
  
These abilities were put to the test when I ordered a novice**** squad of our accompanying soldiers to attack a Gusto patrol. They were soundly defeated, as I expected, and this did provide me with the necessary information on their methods of combat.  
  
 _Society:_ In regards to their (barbaric and uncreative) society, they revere the elemental deities known as the Monarchs, through seasonal festivals and rites, though they primarily worship a goddess enshrined in the temple in their “capital” of whom the believe to be the creator of their world. This is tended to by a long line of sages, priests, and priestesses, who also serve as the leaders and protectors of their people. Outside of the capital, villages could barely even be called such, more just a collection of 1-3 homes for various families, or individual farms.  
  
 _Assessment:_ My final opinion on their viability as servants to their great was determined during an attempted inquiry on a Gusto female. After she recognized my presence and grew hostile I attempted to pacify her with tales of the glories of serving our dear leader Brron (may his reign be eternal and absolute!), but was met with vile blaspheming mockery followed by such crude and uncivilized threats against my person. A swift dose of Enervating Mist dissuaded this threat***** and both made this inquiry fruitful (see below), and avenged the honor of our dear leader Brron (may his reign be eternal and absolute!). Be assured that this unfortunate experience has in no way unfairly colored my perception of these savages. This encounter flawlessly demonstrates that the innate savagery of the Gusto tribe prevents them from accepting the glorious authority of our dear leader Brron (may his reign be eternal and absolute!) meaning that despite their capabilities, they will never be suitable servants of Dark World without the use of some sort of control device.  
  
 _Countermeasures:_ While swift attacks may catch them off guard before they can ramp up, such methods aren’t always reliable. As my encounter demonstrated, the Gusto are dependent on the air and environment around them for the majority of their abilities. Limited air supplies or artificial environments will in turn limit their abilities, however a more viable method is the _quality_ of the air. The Gusto are very sensitive to the changes in the quality of the air. Stale air or pollutants are more severely limiting. Airborne toxins I found were highly effective against them, severely weakening their powers as well as being lethal in far fewer PPM than expected. Should an offensive be required against these foolish barbarians, I would recommend this avenue of attack.  
  
* However, the situation did provide me with ample sources for inquiries with little disruption of the natural environment. Any such disturbance would have been blamed on the Fabled.  
  
** I have said it multiple times, the only acceptable types of familiars are fiends. That they have failed to understand this basic fact is merely more empirical evidence of the barbarism of these people.  
  
*** Though rest assured, they are nothing compared to the grand might of Dark World!  
  
**** Of note, these soldiers were hesitant to accept their orders. Thankfully, a dose of Dark Smog proved sufficient to spur them into glorious service.  
  
***** I was unable to complete my inquiry on this particular individual, as she staggered off before I could gather my wits and my equipment. Hopefully, the savage expired in short order.

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are. I'd been wanting to do this for a long time. Adding little informational segments like this means I don't have to drag the pacing of the story to a halt to rant about bits of lore all the time. The biggest obstacle was finding a way to present the information. I finally hit upon this format, essentially making them into a sort of in universe research paper. It was fun to write, an hopefully will be fun to read as well! Regardless, thanks!
> 
> ~Dragonexx
> 
> Working titles for this series: Dr. Kozaky's Scream Along Blog, Dr. Kozaky or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Tyranny!, Bimbo Bakeries


End file.
